10000 miles
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: He reached his 10000th step in his seemingly aimless journey. A peek inside the mind of Sasuke Uchiha. ;) Poem! Complete!


[Type the document subtitle] | Family 7

[Type the company name]

10.000 Miles…

The sound of his footsteps carried through distant lands,

Suffering loneliness ultimately through his own hands,

Walking away from himself and towards hate,

Starting from the day he left his gate,

And since then, dimmer became his fire,

Yet, stronger became his desire,

With each passing day and each passing night,

He walked further away from his source of light,

And further wandered into the dark,

It all started with the curse mark,

And continued with his clan's truth,

His brother's death was his proof,

Since then all he heard were lies and all he felt was pain,

3 little words – from his brother – so plain,

Confused him about his existence,

And still he walks on with confidence,

He walked his path he chose,

Always pushing away the ones that were close,

And yet, regretting losing the ones that were,

But still pretending that he didn't care,

A light breeze brushed against his skin,

Soft and light, but stained with sin,

The sound of crashing waves comforting his ears,

The salty smell of the atmosphere forcing him to hold back his tears,

Sand dragging him down while crunching under his feet,

Exhausted and broken, he continued to bleed,

Many worlds and many faces have his eyes seen,

But only to himself and his roots he feels keen,

Bird cries broke through the calm,

Restlessly, he continued his way through the shade of several palms,

Until the sun continued to smother him with her passion,

But not even the sun could stop him from his obsession,

And so he continued his way towards his fate,

With every step, he descended further into his hate,

And yet, he would not stop or turn around,

Not until his direction will show him what he longed to be found,

He longed for revenge and answers to his sorrow,

But nobody was there to help, so he decided to go,

Footprints in the sand were proof of his being,

And yet, too blind to see, he continued his fleeing,

He didn't want to see corruption,

And wanted to stay in extinction,

He made it his mission to destroy venality,

And only then could he finally be free,

His eyes fixed at the horizon while he crossed the vast beach,

Eyes set at something he could never reach,

Is his search of freedom also never-ending?

Will his heart ever start mending?

He will only know when he reached his destination,

And when he does, can he change his nation,

But how far will this journey take him?

And his light – isn't it already dim?

Will it die and leave him blind?

Couldn't someone try to enter his mind?

And help him out of his own soul,

And help him reach his goal,

Too hungry for power and too thirsty for blood,

He didn't realize that he only wanted to be understood,

So for now, he walks this path alone,

And only he for his deeds will he atone,

Silent for almost an eternity,

Only focused on what he would see,

Counting his days and nights,

Until he would be able to see his light,

Counting his footsteps in his mind,

Until he would turn blind,

Above him, dark clouds hovered,

And seconds later, a thunder hollered,

Light, cold rain pelted his face,

So familiar – every second of his days,

His lips formed a sad smile,

He kept counting all the while,

He counted from the day he lost his childhood,

He counted when he crossed the thick wood,

Through sunshine, snow and rain,

Never wondering what would be his gain,

And kept counting until here,

Ironic that it matches with each shed tear,

10,000 was the number,

To him, it seemed forever,

10,000 raindrops falling from the gray sky,

10,000 tears shed while wondering 'why',

10,000 footsteps echoing through the air,

10,000 times more the pain they'll share,

10,000 footprints in the sand,

10,000 blood drops on each of his hand,

10,000 times has his sword been drawn,

10,000 times has he witnessed dawn,

10,000 times has he lost himself in the darkness,

10,000 times has he felt hopeless,

10,000 times more did he try to find his identity,

10,000 times stronger did his eyes see,

The sky turned from blue to gray,

Silently he vowed to make them pay,

Lightning illuminated his will,

And so was his wish to kill,

Strong winds tried to pull him back,

But they were too weak to shove him off his track,

With their whispers they tried to persuade,

Not realizing that they were already too late,

The waves protested with their angry screaming,

Deaf to their madness, he continued his leaving,

The sand pulled at his feet with all it's might,

Hoping to stop him and win this fight,

But his feet managed to break out of its grasp,

Each time it got him in its clasp,

The rain poured down stronger,

Hoping his search will take longer,

His clothes were drenched through,

But he ignored her too,

The rain, mad with rage, tried to make him die,

But seeing him move on, started to cry,

He looked up, seeing the sky turn black,

Yet, never losing sight of his track,

The thunder plead with its growl,

The wind plead with its howl,

Hoping like the stars hidden behind the clouds,

His darker side would leave and his fire come out,

But he saw no stars tonight,

So his fire will stay locked up inside,

He shifted his view to the ocean,

Never stopping his motion,

The waves plead with its moaning,

The rain plead with its mourning,

Hoping, like the moon that turns the violent sea calm,

His fire will keep him from causing any more harm,

But no moon was there to control the sea tonight,

So he keeps trying to extinguish his light,

But what is his light – his fire?

Is it hate, power, or desire?

Isn't it the feeling of love?

The feeling to be protective of,

Someone you hold dear,

And chase away their fear,

But what if the one you love is your source of sorrow,

What if the one you loved today is your source of hate tomorrow?

What if love gives rise to hate?

What does it mean to love and be afraid?

So many questions unanswered,

About so many things he wondered,

He hated because he loved,

He doubted because he needed proof,

He killed himself for his life,

He lived for his strife,

He died in the past,

So in the future he can last,

He wants to destroy so he can build,

He feels proud because of his guilt,

He turned blind because of his sight,

The darkness is his source of light,

He walks so he can rest,

He gave up so he can do his best,

In hate, he was lost,

To find love at all costs,

Love is his source of hate,

And maybe it's already too late,

Nature tried its very best,

But he wouldn't even stop to rest,

He will keep trying until the end,

Even if he cannot stand,

Only to find the reason of his life,

He will go on with his strife,

10,000 more nights and days,

10,000 more frays,

10, 000 more tears,

10, 000 more fears,

10,000 times more pain,

Until he will reach his one gain,

A quest of 10,000 miles,

With 10,000 trials,

This is his journey of discovery,

So Sasuke Uchiha can be free,

His Journey is long not done,

And with 10,000 more miles to go…he walks on.


End file.
